Seven Wonders
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Artemis Houston is a 25 year old human and is brought into the world of Middle-Earth. A place that she only knows in movies and books. She is meant to save the line of Durin from being wiped out from death She must do everything in her power to not allow them to die. Can she succeed and be able to go home and continue living or will she be stuck there? Thorin/OC Book 1 of Witch In


Seven Wonders

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Artemis Houston is a 25 year old human and is brought into the world of Middle-Earth. A place that she only knows in movies and books. She is meant to save the line of Durin from being wiped out from death She must do everything in her power to not allow them to die. Can she succeed and be able to go home and continue living or will she be stuck there? Thorin/OC Book 1 of Witch In Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, but I do own Artemis Houston.

Authoress Note: I decided to do a rewrite on this fic and it was originally called Kiss From A Rose and I decided that a better title would be better for this fic. I know that I have so many fics going on right now at the moment, but I promise you that I will update them as I go along. I hope that you guys enjoy the prologue of Seven Wonders.

**Prologue**

25-year-old Artemis was finally heading home to celebrate her 25th birthday with her family and friends after having moved to a new city to attend a local college that dealt with theater and music. She didn't fit the norm of normal girls by her clothing, normal girls either wore dresses or nice tops and jeans. Her clothes were a black corset underneath a white long sleeved laced up shirt that had belled sleeves, a black dyed skirt that was long reaching her ankles and a pair of black leather boots, and a wiccan necklace. She had a large bag beside her which held her other clothes and books that she likes having with her to read when she was away as well as a blue cloak was next to her bag.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music that was playing. Her fingers worn delicate rings, one was a pale purple stone ring with two diamonds on it, another one was a three stone tanzanite ring, a rectangular garnet ring and the final one was a crescent moon with three stones, which were garnet, topaz and the same purple stone that was in the other ring she wore.

She slowly brought her car to a stop at the gas station to get some fuel in her car so she didn't run low on gas when she drove down to see her loved ones. She killed the engine and got out of the car slowly. She ran her hand through her brown hair and went inside to go and pay for the gas.

She looked over when she noticed an older man with greying hair picking up _The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey_. "Good movie." She said softly realizing that it was the extended cut and the extended cut was always better than the original.

"Is it?" He asked, bringing his blue eyes over to her causing her face to flush in embarrassment.

She hadn't expected him to hear her due to how soft she spoke at times. "Yes." She said with a soft nod of her head.

"Then you must have read the books, as well?" He mused softly, as his lips began to twitch into a small smile.

Artemis swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She hadn't really talked about the movies or books with anyone. She never truly expected to but something told her to talk to this old man about the movies and the books. "I have." She confirmed softly with a small nod of her head.

"Is there anything that you would wish to change in the book?" He asked curiously, his blue eyes twinkling in curiosity.

Artemis blinked a few times looking at the old man. She never expected that question. "Well, if there was a way. Then, yes, but Tolkin wrote it that way. He wouldn't want it changed." Artemis admitted to the old man. "A female on the company would have smoothed out the rough edges."

The old man smiled. "Well, it seems that you have a good reasoning behind wanting to change the way the story was written." He gave her a knowing look. "But a woman on an adventure…"

"She would be able to protect herself if she was going to go on such an adventure like that." Artemis said defending her claim to what she had said.

"And are you saying that you can protect yourself?"

Artemis looked down shyly. "Perhaps I'm not the best at protecting myself, but if need be I will."

The old man smiled and went to pay for his movie. He looked back at her after paying for his movie. "Well enjoy your day."

"You too sir." She said as she watched him go. She shook her head and then turned her attention to the cashier. She told how much to put on the pump her car was at. She paid for the gas and headed out. She filled her car up with the fuel and was back on the road in a matter of moments.

But the next thing that she hadn't expected was to get into an accident only about halfway to where her hometown was and her world to go black.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the prologue of Seven Wonders. I hope that you like it and please leave a review. I'll try to update soon with the next part as soon as I can. Until next time.


End file.
